


Hide and Seek

by TheEarlyKat



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: American History, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-12
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-29 10:24:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEarlyKat/pseuds/TheEarlyKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set before the Revolutionary War: England wants his charters back, but the colonies aren't ready to give them up without a fight. Hetalia spin on the take of the Charter Oak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How it Began

**Author's Note:**

> My dad and I for whatever reason were talking about why the oak tree is on the Connecticut quarter and all I think of was imagining teenager America trying his best to piss England off by planning with his colonies to hide the charters. And, well, here are the results. The designs for states were all made by myself.

Inside a small town hall, in a small room in the back of the white, columned building, behind a large wooden desk, sat a short man. His unusually large eyebrows rose in astonishment as his emerald green eyes scanned the letter in front of him. His slim fingers lifted a quill, dipped it delicately in a pot of ink, and scratched out several names.

His head shot up when the door creaked open and his thin lips spread into a soft smile. His eyes counted each child greedily as they lined up in front of the desk. He nodded to himself after totaling them up to all thirteen.

He pursed his lips and tapped his foot impatiently, his eyes never straying from the now open door, as he watched the hall until a young man stepped in. His eyes narrowed and the bright blue orbs blazed with fury when they landed on the man.

"Ameri-"

"What do you want", the younger snapped. "What more could you possibly want?"

England frowned and he ran a hand through already mussed locks. "You know what I want. I'm sure they have all told you." He motioned to the adolescents in front of him. "That is, after they handed them over, yes?"

Several of the kids hung their heads. More looked fearful. A few even glared at him with a burning hate, hot enough to melt the winters there in the Northeast.

"They have. And what right do you have to take them", he screamed, throwing his arms up in his outrage. "They're mine!"

"And you are mine", England pointed out.

"Not for much longer", America muttered.

The older shook his head. "I sincerely hope I did not hear what just came out of your disgusting mouth correctly, America", he chided as he rose from his seat. "I might just have to take you back to the house with me."

There was a spark of terror somewhere in those stormy blue irises. "You wouldn't dare", he hissed.

"I most certainly would, my dear boy, if you keep misbehaving. This…procedure is just to make sure you do not do anything to harm yourself. Or me."

The younger snorted and rolled his eyes. England walked around his desk to stand in front of a boy with strawberry-blond hair. The green of his eyes startled him, with how closely they resembled his own, as well as they way the lad's hair was almost constantly ruffled. But he did have America's infuriating curl atop his head.

England held out his hand, palm up. "Come now, hand it over. You are one of the few still holding their charter." He flicked his wrist, beckoning.

Connecticut lifted his chin, but revealed a scroll of paper. The others next to him shifted their weight uneasily.

"That's a good lad. See how easy that was? Now, just hand it to me."

"I am terribly sorry, but the document had an unfortunate meeting with the rain. Do try to keep it off your beautifully carved desk. You see, we don't want the ink staining the oak."

"That's fine, boy. Thank you for the warn-ack!"

There was a shout and the lights flickered before winking out completely.

"What in the blue blazes – someone turn the bloody lights back on!"

England shook himself and muttered something about electricity being too young to be used before turning to receive the charter again. His eyes widened when he found the fourteen children missing.

He heard a knock behind him and he whirled around. His hands clenched and he grit his teeth. He roared in anger as he spotted America smiling outside the window, the rain matting his golden hair, the settlements – and the charter as well – no where in sight.


	2. How it was Planned

"Everyone, Everyone", Pennsylvania cried. She shouted louder, hoping to be heard over the roar of her siblings as they screamed and stomped and pointed erratically. She took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes before replacing them back on their perch on the bridge of her nose. She glanced over her shoulder and gave a hopeless look at the blond behind here, slumped in his chair, dull blue eyes watching an ant scurry across the floor, his lips pressed in a frown. His bottom lip trembled.

"America?" The young man looked up slowly. "Can you do something?"

America shrugged and got to his feet. He gently guided Pennsylvania out of the way and stood at the small podium in front of the few tables in the room. He scanned the small crowd, taking in the fear, the anger, and the whispers of rebellion warring both inside the small meeting room and in himself. And, watching all the chaos, all the tears, the yells, the absolute panic, he realized how much the kids needed.

That gave him the inspiration.

"People! People! Can you all stop your yapping? Pennsylvania is trying to sort all of this out for you, and you won't even quiet down for her!"

"But they're taking our charters!"

The rumors, being voiced aloud, made it real for him. And it hit his gut like a brick wall. He had never believed it. But…"who's 'they'?" The anger in their voices already told him.

"England."

America's heart clenched in horror and his jaw dropped. It didn't matter if he already knew this was happening. Hear it from the colonies made it…made it…too real. The ice melted from his veins, his anger boiling his blood. His fingers clenched the podium in front of him hard enough the crack the wood with his need to protect them all.

"A-America-" Pennsylvania started, placing a hand on his shoulder. She could feel him shaking.

He shrugged her off. "That bastard! First the taxes and now this", he shouted. A vein popped in his forehead. "England can't do this! We have a right to live here! I'm not his 'little brother' anymore, and he needs to remember that. Right now. I don't even want to be related to him!"

A girl with short, strawberry blonde hair and eyes bright enough to rival's America, stood up. The room had gone quiet, twelve pairs of eyes watching her.

"Rhode Island", America asked. "What is it?"

"Delaware handed her's to England."

His eyes narrowed and the colonies gasped. Several opened their mouths to speak, but hesitated when they spotted his face.

"Delaware gave England her charter?"

Rhode Island nodded. As soon as she sat down, the shouts erupted once more. America pinched the bridge of his nose, taking a deep breath.

"If we can't quiet down and talk this out, I'm going to cancel this meeting and you're all going home."

The colonies stood standing, their faces red and eyes narrowed, but they quieted.

"Has anyone seen Delaware?" He counted heads, frowning when he only totaled twelve kids.

"I saw her this morning. I don't know where she could-"

Pennsylvania's words were cut short by the slamming of the door and a short, light blonde girl rushed in.

"Sorry to be late. I found that I had-"

The tense silence was shattered by the shrieking of the colonies.

"Shut up", America roared. He turned cold blue eyes on the girl. "Delaware. The colonies are telling me England is taking their charters. Is that true?"

She nodded, shuffling her papers and pulling her shoulder-length hair into a short pony-tail.

America groaned. "They also say you gave him yours. Willingly. Is that also true?"

Delaware looked up. She brushed a strand of hair away from her dull green eyes. "Of course."

America jumped on the table to colonies were (supposed to be) sitting at before another round of arguments could break out. "Why would you do that?

"Because he asked."

"You know that those mean you have a right to exist, right? England has that know. England. The guy that keeps knocking you down. The guy that keeps controlling us. The guy that thinks of us as just another landmass!"

Delaware looked down and emitted a soft "Oh". America assumed the colonies with the pale faces and downcast eyes to be the ones that had already had their documents taken away. "If it helps, I heard England say something about Connecticut. I think he's next."

A boy in the back snapped his head up. The bright green eyes behind slim glasses were wide with fear. Massachusetts, the boy sitting next to him, laid a hand on his shoulder, his matching emerald orbs clouded with pity.

America began to pace the length of the table. "Okay, maybe we can work with this. We can't fight England for the charters, but we might-"

"What if we hid it?"

America blinked. "What?"

Connecticut stood, running a hand through strawberry blond hair, his brow furrowed. "It was only a suggestion, but, it we cannot fight England, why can't we trick him? If he cannot find the charter, he cannot take it. Nor could he claim that he even ever had it."

"That's a…that's a great idea."

Pennsylvania cleared her throat. "And where exactly would we hide it? Under a rock?"

"I bet I could hide it better than any of you", another boy shouted. He grinned, his ahoge bouncing as he laughed.

"New York, you would lead England straight to the charter", New Jersey sighed.

"I would not! Maybe we should hide it at your place. No one would dare go near there." New York pinched his nose and stuck his tongue out at his brother.

Connecticut shook his head. "No." He smirked. "In a tree."


	3. How it Played out

America fidgeted, staring at the large ranch towering above him. He could hear his colonies walk along the giant expanse of land towards him above the hiss of the rain falling. He bit his lip and his mind raced with the possibilities of the very near future. Would the kids remember everything? Would England find out first? Would all of this really go according to plan?

"It's all settled then", he asked. "Everyone knows what their doing?"

"Everyone knows", Pennsylvania answered for the group. "I'm giving the signal and the others know the key word. All we need to do is go inside."

America released a long breath through his nose. "Alright." He stepped inside.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He gave each colony a pat on the head as they marched through the door. He watched each of the thirteen pass beneath the frame, feeling his heart clench as the numbers dwindled until it was only him left in the narrow hallway.

What had he just sent these kids into? They could die! And it was his fault!

No.

It was all because of England. England had caused these measures. England wanted them all gone. And they were proving to him that they weren't ready to go just yet.

The thought gave him a small beam of satisfaction.

God. England wanted the colonies gone. He wanted America gone. After everything the stuffy old man had put them through, he wanted them all gone!

America trudged into the room, the anger burning through him like acid. It tore through his heart, eating away at him, when he finally laid eyes on the Brit.

"Ameri-"

"What do you want", America hissed. He glanced at his colonies and his hands clenched. He was doing this for them. "What more could you possibly want?"

England frowned. America found it slightly cheering that it was caused because of him. "You know what I want. I'm sure they've already told you. After they handed them over."

America turned to look at the thirteen of them. Several were watching the carpet, the same ones who had similar looks on when America mentioned it. His eyes shot to the small movement from Pennsylvania. He followed her gaze to see Vermont nod back. With her same hair and eye color as most of her siblings, they all had hoped England wouldn't notice her disappearance.

America faced England again, every muscle coiled, waiting. He felt even more resolved than ever. "They have. And what right do you have to take them? They're mine!"

Stall, stall. Vermont needed to find the electrical paneling or whatever. Stupid electricity. It was such a pain.

"And you are mine."

It felt like a slap in the face. His eyes narrowed. "Not for much longer."

"I sincerely hope I did not hear what just spilled out of your disgusting mouth correctly America. I might just have to take you back home with me."

Terror shot through him like lightening. "You wouldn't dare", he growled. Like hell he'd be dragged back by this bastard to that God-forsaken place. His eyes widened and his pulse jumped, but he forced his fear down as England stepped around his desk to stand in front of Connecticut. America could swear he saw a bead of sweat roll down his face.

"Come now, hand it over", England held his palm out. "You are one of the few still holding onto their charters."

America's jaw tightened. This was it. He began to step back, motioning for the colonies to herd towards the door. He kept his eyes on the strawberry blond.

Connecticut was reaching out, a slim roll of paper in his hand.

"That's a good lad", England was saying, but the rest was drowned out by the pounding of blood in America's ears.

"…don't want the ink to stain the oak."

America spotted New Hampshire dart out the door. Hopefully he would find Vermont in time…

"That's fine, boy. Thank you-"

America flinched as the lights went out. He whirled, ushering the other ten colonies out of the room as quickly and quietly as possibly. Connecticut shot out last and he grinned when he found the charter back in his hands.

He followed the tide of pounding feet outside the house.

"Everyone stay put for a second." America ran to the back of the house, the rain already sticking his clothes to his skin. He wiped his face as he tried to get the droplets out of his eyes. He knocked on the rain-spattered window.

The utter surprise in England's eyes as they turned to him brought a smile to his face.

When he re-grouped with the colonies again, he couldn't help the laughter that bubbled in his chest.

"You shouldn't have done that", Rhode Island chided America as they headed down the muddy dirt road.

"But it was hilarious! You should have seen England's face", the blond laughed. His grin widened when the giggles of the other colonies reached his ears.

"We could've been caught", Pennsylvania told him sternly, frowning.

Virginia re-adjusted the bandana on her head, tsking with frustration when the rain still ran down her face. "Oh, let him have his fun, Pennsylvania. Eyebrows got what he deserved."

America snorted.

"Come on", Connecticut interjected. "We need to hide this – fast. Who knows when England will come after us."

"Eyebrows", North Carolina snickered, nudging Virginia with his elbow. She grinned back at him.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The rain had finally stopped, leaving the air humid and the ground sparkly with droplets unable to be soaked into the already saturated earth. The sun was struggling to break through the gray, overcast sky as the fourteen teenagers huddled under a large tree.

"Is this the one", America asked, tilting his head back to examine the height of the oak.

Connecticut nodded. He pointed to a notch in the tree halfway up the trunk. "We can put it up there."

"Alright", New York cheered. "Let's get her up there!" Connecticut let out a shriek (a manly one, mind you) as he felt arms wrap around his knees and he was suddenly four feet on the air. New York grinned up at him.

"Thanks", Connecticut shot at him before shoving the document into the hollow.

"What do we do now", Virginia asked.

"We make sure England doesn't find it."


	4. How it was Settled

"That went perfectly", America cheered. His words were met with a chorus of whoops and whistles. America took in the exhilarated faces of all his colonies squeezed into his living room. His grin widened so much his cheeks hurt, but he couldn't stop the joy swelling in his heart.

"That'll teach stupid England", South Carolina cried.

North Carolina ruffled his twin sister's light brown hair. "Eyebrows won't know what happened! I bet that he'll search and search and get so frustrated!"

"That was a pretty clever idea, Connecticut", Pennsylvania said, nodding at her brother. He smiled.

"I guess I will have to come up with a even more grand idea of my own soon", Massachusetts said, patting Connecticut's shoulder. "We can't have you receiving all the attention."

"Was something this extensive really necessary", Delaware sighed.

"Of course", Rhode Island shouted. "Anything to get back at England."

"Eyebrows", Virginia called out, giggling.

"But now he might be even more angry and treat us even worse", Delaware continued. "We should have just had Connecticut hand it over, like all the others."

"What does it matter", America asked, standing up. "We're telling England that we won't take it anymore!"

The hard glint in his eyes disappeared instantly at the sound of a knock.

"Could it be-"

He placed a finger against his lips to silence Vermont. A small girl with blonde hair that curled to her shoulders crawled into her lap. Vermont wrapped her arms around the small state of Maryland.

"America! Come out here at once!"

America took in a sharp breath of air. Maryland let out a small squeak and buried her face in Vermont's shoulder.

"America! I know that you're home! I will not call you out again!"

"Everyone to his or her room. But stay quiet!" America waited for the children to hurry up the stairs to their respective rooms, wincing at each creak or heavy footfall, before going to open the front door for England.

"Oh, good evening, Dad", he greeted, rolling his eyes at the red-faced Brit. His eyes were shiny with rage and his hair was in disarray. His clothes were wrinkled and stuck to his thin frame in places where the fabric hadn't dried completely.

"Don't start with me, boy", England snapped. He tried to step through the doorway, narrowing his eyes when America stayed where he was. "Where is it?"

"Where is what?"

"You bloody know what!" America could see the man shake with the poorly suppressed anger. "The charter!"

"Oh! That little paper thing, right?"

England pinched the bridge of his nose, "Yes. The paper. You have it. I need it."

"Oh. Well, I don't have it."

"What do you mean you don't have it", England screamed.

America flinched. "You don't have to yell", he told him, feeling uneasy. He resisted the urge to flick his gaze upwards. His colonies were probably fine – scared, but fine – and he couldn't risk England having an inkling to search upstairs.

"You have to have it." It sounded almost like a whine.

"But I don't."

"Let me in."

"Why?"

"Because I don't believe you."

America snorted. "When did you ever believe me…"

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Let me in."

"Invasion of privacy!"

England cursed under his breath and forced his way past America into the house. "You don't have that right."

"Welcome in", America hissed, slamming the door shut.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Where in the bleeding blazes is it", England cried in frustration. America frowned as another pillow was tossed haphazardly across the room.

"Well, as you can tell, it isn't here. Can you stop ripping apart the furniture?"

England pulled the sofa away from the wall to check behind it. "Only after you tell me where you've put the document."

"I've already told you! I don't have it!"

"Oh, stop with that rubbish and just hand it over."

"Why do you assume I have it? This is Connecticut's charter."

"Because this was your plan, was it not? You're too dimwitted to conceive anything near constructive, so where else could it be but here at your house?"

America leaned against the wall and crossed his arms. England was suspecting them. This was bad. If he figured anything out…time to sound stupid. "If I'm dimwitted, how could I plan a plan?"

England, shaking his head, muttered another sentence under his breath and leaned over a writing desk. He began searching through a mess of papers. After a moment, he straightened. "Where is Connecticut?"

"He's your colony, not mine."

England rubbed his temples and sighed. "Where did I go wrong with raising you?"

America jumped to his feet, anger filling his stomach like burning pitch. "Get out."

"Excuse me?"

"I said get out. Now."

"America, I am trying to help you. It would all be made easier if you just-"

"Get out", the younger screamed.

"The charter, Ameri-"

"You will not get any damned charter! You will never get another charter so long as you live. And I will fight you with everything I have for every single one you took." He was close enough to England that he could feel the heat from the other's angry pants, see his reflection in his cold, hard, emerald eyes. "Leave now. Before I start the war right here, Daddy."


	5. Epilogue

"He sounded really angry", Maryland whimpered.

"He's always angry", New Jersey told her, trying to console her.

"Anyone would be if they had a stick that big up their arse", North Carolina added, a hesitant smile on his face.

"What if her starts doing even worse things to us?" she asked. Her small frame started to tremble. South Carolina slung an arm around her little sister's thin shoulders.

"Then we'll fight against him", Rhode Island answered.

"Yeah", New York agreed. "We'll leave him bloody in a muddy ditch!"

"Or we could have avoided all this and not have to worry about questions like this is we had just handed over the charter", Delaware repeated.

"And what would that have dine", Virginia asked, placing her hands on her hips. "He would have just pushed us around more,"

"You all past it."

The colonies halted in their slow pace and turned to find Massachusetts calling from behind them. Their conversation ended in a series of awkward laughs as they joined up with the other four under a tree.

"Are you sure this is the one", Pennsylvania was saying as they walked up. Connecticut nodded and answered by grabbing the lowest branch of the oak.

The colonies watched their brother expectantly as he struggled up the trunk. Connecticut stopped halfway up and caught his breath before reaching inside a small hole in the bark, grinning when his fingers brushed rough paper.

"Let's go find America", he said, jumping down.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"You got it back", America asked, amazed. His eyes widened when Connecticut produced the roll of paper, looking the same as it had when they first hid it. Untouched.

"You think England will come back for it", Connecticut asked, taking the charter back.

America nodded, his eyes sad. "And with an army most likely."

"And we'll beat them", New York said confidently.

The blond gave a small smile. "Of course."

"Maybe we could all hide in the charter oak", Maryland laughed. "Oh! I mean the place the carter was hidden! I spoke too fast."

"The Charter Oak. That's good name for it", Connecticut mused, nodding at his smaller sister. She beamed.

"I don't think we could all fit in one tree", New Jersey told her, ruffling her hair.

"We shouldn't hide", Pennsylvania added.

"We won't need to hide", America stated firmly. "Because we will face him, and everything he throws at us."

"And beat him", New York reminded them all.

"And beat him."


End file.
